It is well known in the art of buildings to have the structure, or part thereof, made to be hurricane and/or earthquake resistant. However, these structures are generally so costly than only commercial or office buildings can afford to incorporate them, or even luxury villas or the like. None of these house structures are capable of being built locally directly in devastated areas where access to inexperienced labor and minimum use of expensive machining is a reality.
When nature disasters, such as hurricanes, earthquakes and the like, happen, it is not rare to see that a significant amount of typical houses or homes are at least partially, if not totally, destroyed since the owner of these houses cannot afford to include special structures to make them resistant to the nature disasters.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved low-cost hurricane and earthquake resistant house.